


Learning to breathe

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Pain, Scarification, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: need to write, so..
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Origin(aux) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Learning to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> need to write, so..

La douleur, elle avait l’habitude. 

Elle était le type de fille à avoir des crampes horribles tous les mois, à se péter les membres une fois sur deux en faisant des sorties un peu trop sportives avec ses potes (tout aussi casses-cou qu’elle). Elle savait, en théorie, que son âme-sœur devait ressentir tout ça et elle s’en voulait assez régulièrement, à chaque fois qu’elle avait un nouveau plâtre à vrai dire. 

La seule confirmation qu’elle avait pour son âme-sœur, était que celle-ci était une femme aussi vu qu’elle saignait deux fois par mois sans pour autant avoir mal une fois sur deux. 

C’était rare, qu’elle sente la douleur venant de l’autre. Très rare. 

Pourtant, la douleur sur sa hanche était bien réelle. Ces petites lignes de sang qui coulait lentement aussi. Elles n’étaient pas profondes. Et elle les regardait en se demandant si l’autre moitié de son âme s’était griffée contre quelque chose. 

Ca aurait pu. 

Ca aurait pu si il n’y avait pas un temps entre chaque ligne. 

Si elle ne sentait pas le métal froid contre sa peau au moment où la ligne rouge commençait à se former. 

Quand elle en avait parlé à ses potes, l’un lui répondit que c’était peut-être vraiment une griffure, juste qu’elle n’avait pas fait attention. L’autre la regarda bien trop sérieusement avant de lui dire que c’était sûrement de la scarification. 

Son âme-sœur se faisait du mal volontairement. 

La rose était horrifiée.   
. 

Les lignes disparaissaient rapidement, sans laisser de traces. Trop fines, pas assez profondes. 

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire comprendre à l’autre fille qu’elle était là, qu’elle ferait tout pour la trouver et l’aider dans sa douleur. Elle ne trouvait pas de solution. Enfin si, une. Graver cela dans sa peau pour que l’autre puisse le voir. 

Mais elle n’était pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure idée du siècle.   
.

Elle n’avait pas voulu épiée. 

Elle n’avait pas voulu entendre la conversation de ce groupe de potes. Vraiment, elle voulu juste aller dans sa salle de classe. 

Sauf qu’elle avait entendu la blonde rire du fait qu’elle avait mal à la hanche. Elle avait vu cette dernière appuyer volontairement sur les lignes qu’elle avait sur le corps. Elle sentit la douleur au moment même où elle vit cela. 

Elle n’avait pas voulu épiée. 

Mais elle était sûre d’avoir trouver l’autre moitié de son âme.  
.

« Tu peux me dire qui est la blonde qui squatte avec ton ex ? » demanda-t-elle à son meilleur ami, le midi même. Ce dernier la regarda avec un haussement de sourcil et elle continua sa description « Ma taille, sac noir et les yeux bleus. »

« Oh ! » le visage du rouge se fit souriant « Ouais. C’est Ruby, elle est cool. Pourquoi ? »

« Me demandais. »  
.

Elle n’essaya pas réellement d’aller vers la dite Ruby. Elle la regardait des fois, de l’autre bout de la cours. La blonde et ses potes avaient visiblement un spot non loin des classes de chimie, quand bien même cette dernière n’allait jamais dedans. Elle n’était pas dans la classe de ses camardes, qui étaient eux tous ensemble. 

Elle semblait rayonnante. Mais la rose savait que ce n’était pas totalement ça. Car elle sentait le picotement de sa hanche. Elle sentait sa peau coller contre le tissu et s’arracher quand la blonde tirait dessus. 

Elle sentait les coupures, de plus en plus rares mais toujours là.   
.

C’était la dernière année de lycée. Elle n’avait toujours pas oser approcher Ruby. 

Pour lui dire quoi ? « Hey je suis ton âme-sœur, je sais que tu te scarifies à la hanche droite. On se date ? »

C’était ridicule. 

Pourtant, Ruby était souriante ce jours-là, sur scène avec les autres membres du groupe de musique du lycée. Alors qu’elle chantait accompagnée des autres chanteurs et chanteuses. La rose se dit que peut-être, dans la folie du carnaval, elle pourrait essayer de parler à l’autre moitié de son âme.  
. 

Elle n’osa aller voir Ruby que plusieurs jours après, suite à un autre concert, par l’intermédiaire de son meilleur ami qui était heureux de les présenter. La blonde lui sourit simplement et elle accepta de prendre son numéro. 

Elle ne s’était pas attendue à tomber si fort pour la blonde une semaine après. Certes elles étaient âmes-sœurs mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Beaucoup restaient dans une relation platonique. Elle ne s’y était pas attendue.

Mais elle le fit.   
.

Ruby découvrit bien vite qu’elles étaient l’autre moitié de l’autre. La rose n’avait jamais été pudique et se changer ou se mettre nue devant ses potes, mecs ou non, et sa crush n’était pas quelque chose qui la gênait. 

La blonde remarqua les cicatrices nombreuses sur les jambes de la rose. Après tout, elle avait les mêmes. 

Les yeux bleus la regardèrent un moment avec des questions pleins les iris mais les lèvres couvertes de noires ne dirent rien. Elle ne dit rien non plus.   
.

« Tu as toujours su. » fit la blonde un soir, alors qu’elles étaient chez des amis de la rose. « Même avant qu’on se connaisse. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, attendant la colère qui allait sûrement venir. Ruby était agressive quand les sentiments étaient trop forts. Elle l’avait vite découvert, en avait souffert mais elle s’en accommodait. 

Ce n’était pas grave si son âme-sœur n’avait pas assez confiance en elle-même pour parler sans être sur la défensive, sans vouloir mordre la personne en face pour ne pas se sentir mal avec ses propres sentiments. Elle avait confiance pour deux.

« Et tu n’as jamais demandé. »

Elle n’avait pas eu à le faire. Elle avait vite découvert le pourquoi. Ruby était peut-être agressive quand elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, mais elle ne cachait pas son aversion pour son paternel. Elle ne cachait pas qu’elle était mal. Qu’elle se sentait inutile. Qu’elle n’avait pas confiance en elle. 

Que, peut-être, ce n’était pas qu’une petite déprime qui durait depuis ses années collègues. Même si elle n’osait pas dire le mot parce qu’elle trouvait que c’était manquer de respect à ceux qui l’étaient vraiment. 

« Tu le fait plus. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il eut un silence durant lequel elle regarda la blonde se perdre dans les rainures du plafond. Dans les petites marques que les ouvriers avaient dû faire en tapant dessus ou en les faisant tomber. Ou avec de la peinture. 

« L’épée ne me rase plus le crâne. Elle semble loin aujourd’hui... »

Elle ne dit rien. Ruby avait besoin de temps pour trouver ses mots, pour arriver à former les phrases dans sa tête puis pour les faire sortir. Elle avait du mal à parler d’elle.

« C’est plus simple maintenant. » elle vit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres encore cernées de noir et le visage de la blonde se tourna vers elle « Avec toi. »

Elle se fichait d’avoir le reste de noir sur les siennes. Elle embrassa ce sourire avec le sien.


End file.
